La magie des mots
by DaPlok
Summary: Il est déjà trop tard pour revenir en arrière : tu as déclenché le sort au moment même où tu as lu cette phrase...
1. 1

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages (sauf l'OC), les lieux, l'univers appartiennent_ à J. K. Rowling et _aucune rémunération n'est reçue pour l'écriture de cette fiction.

**Note d'auteur 1 : **la lecture de cette fic nécessite des lectrices qu'elles jouent le jeu imaginairement parlant.

**Note d'auteur 2 :** les chapitres seront toujours très très courts en rapport à un souci d'efficacité et à une recherche formelle.

**Note d'auteur 3 **: ceci tenant de l'expérimentation littéraire (au mieux) ou à un gros délire (au pire), les résultats ne sont pas garantis.

* * *

**1 - **

Tu es assise derrière ton écran, en train de lire ces lignes, lorsqu'une brise surgie de nulle part te soulève quelques mèches de cheveux. Rien de bien méchant au début, c'est même plutôt agréable de la sentir effleurer doucement ton visage au passage. Mais comme elle se change progressivement en vent, les caresses deviennent fouettements. Tu es bientôt aveuglée par son souffle et assourdie par son bruit tandis que les murs t'entourant se déchirent et que le sol tremblant sous tes pieds se fissure. C'est maintenant une tornade qui tourbillonne autour de toi. Tu t'agites désespérément pour t'en extirper en poussant des cris au son couvert par son fracas. Si inutilement que tu finis par te résoudre à ne plus rien tenter, te contentant de te couvrir la tête avec les bras aussi fermement que possible en inventant des prières que tu marmonnes avec difficulté entre tes dents serrées. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tu te mettes à pleurnicher que tout ce que tu voulais, c'était lire une fiction.


	2. 2

**2 -**

Ton cœur bat encore à tout rompre et ta respiration est toujours haletante quand tu sens des doigts exercer une pression sur ton épaule. Entendant une voix féminine te demander avec inquiétude si ça va, tu relèves la tête. Tes yeux s'écarquillent à la limite de l'exorbitation et ta bouche s'ouvre à t'en décrocher la mâchoire, ce qui te confère un air aussi ridiculement niais que la réponse affirmative que tu articules péniblement. Deux adolescents, un brun et un roux, te tendant chacun une main, tu la saisis et les laisses t'aider à te relever. Hissée sur tes jambes tremblantes, tu fixes la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés et à la pile de livres maintenue entre ses deux bras contre sa poitrine. Tu n'en reviens pas de te retrouver ainsi face au trio dont tu as si souvent suivi les aventures dans tes lectures. Et tu ne les écoutes que d'une oreille distraite pendant qu'ils se présentent tour à tour à toi. Mais là, c'est le moment de leur dire qui tu es. Alors tu t'inventes une identité en vitesse.


	3. 3

**3 - **

Tu balayes longuement du regard la rue pavée bordées de magasins aux enseignes familières dans laquelle tu as été projetée. Tu connais l'endroit, tu l'as déjà lu : c'est le chemin de traverse. Absorbée par ton observation, tu sursautes de surprise en découvrant à tes pieds un chat tigré que tu n'avais pas vu arriver là. Animal, qui se change en une femme portant un grand chapeau et une robe vert émeraude. Aspect sévère, chignon serré et lunettes carrées te font reconnaître le professeur McGonagall. Elle congédie d'abord Harry, Ron et Hermione qui te disent à bientôt avant de s'éloigner en bougonnant. Puis elle te demande de la suivre en t'annonçant qu'elle est venue te chercher pour t'expliquer ta situation, mais qu'elle préfère que vous en parliez en privé. Tu agrippes le bras qu'elle te tend pour te faire transplaner avec elle. Le transplanage te rend tellement malade que c'est à peine si tu parviens à t'empêcher de vomir.


	4. 4

**4 - **

La vision de Poudlard qui se dresse devant toi à l'arrivée te fait briller les yeux, que tu clignes à plusieurs reprises pour t'assurer que tu n'hallucines pas. La dernière fois que tu l'as vu, c'était sur un écran de cinéma et voilà que tu le vois réellement en trois dimensions. En te tournant vers elle, tu surprends McGonagall en train de te regarder en biais, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres pincées. Comme elle se met à marcher, tu lui emboites le pas et passes avec elle les imposantes portes du château. Puisque tu remarques qu'il est désert, tu en déduis que soit la nouvelle année scolaire n'a pas encore commencée, soit la précédente vient de s'achever. Traversant les couloirs de pierre, tu parcours du regard les tableaux animés qui en tapissent les murs. La statue de gargouille face à laquelle vous vous arrêtez ensuite se déplace pour donner accès à un escalier en colimaçon que vous empruntez tandis qu'elle reprend sa place. Une porte en chêne plus tard, tu es dans le bureau directorial.


	5. 5

**5 -**

En découvrant que Dumbledore est en tableau, tu en conclus que la sixième année du trio est passée. La première question que tu poses concerne donc l'époque dans laquelle tu te trouves. McGonagall te répond que Voldemort est mort il y a quelques mois et que les élèves l'ayant combattu pendant la bataille ont pour la plupart décidé de doubler leur septième année. Elle t'annonce au passage que la rentrée a lieu aujourd'hui. Puis son prédécesseur prend la parole pour t'apprendre qu'il a eu l'idée de mettre en place une sorte de système de « correspondant comme disent les moldus » et que le choixpeau t'a choisie. Comme tu connais le principe, tu demandes précipitamment qui est le tien. Drago Malfoy ! Ta première réaction est de t'étrangler avec ta salive. La seconde, de considérer les opportunités que tu pourras saisir en marchant dans son sillage. Puis la professeur de métamorphose t'interrompt dans tes pensées en t'informant que tu étudieras chez Serpentard.


	6. 6

**6 - **

Tu souris béatement. Jusqu'à ce que tes terminaisons nerveuses se remettent en marche : mort de Voldemort et doublement de la septième année signifient... que ta douce euphorie retombe à plat. S'en suit une longue et interminable série de reproches à un sort injuste, sadique et franchement frustrant. Ta lèvre inférieure se met à trembler mais ce n'est plus d'excitation. Plutôt d'un savant mélange de colère et d'abattement. En clair, tu as les boules, grave de grave. Pour quelqu'un comme toi, c'est-à-dire du genre porté sur le Snape, c'est quand même d'une malchance sans nom de débarquer à Poudlard juste après sa mort… Poussée à bout par ta déception, tu te retiens difficilement de t'écrier que puisque c'est comme ça, tu préfères rentrer chez toi. Au lieu de ça, tu acceptes timidement la tasse de thé tendue par McGonagall en t'affalant un peu plus sur ton siège. Entre les dents, tu l'interroges sur le nouveau directeur de Serpentard en décidant que qui que ce soit, il ne te plaira pas.


	7. 7

**7 - **

Une voix suave s'élevant tout à coup derrière toi te surprend au point de te faire recracher l'entièreté de ta gorgée de thé dans ta tasse, tant pis pour la classe. Et quand Dumbledore s'enthousiasme de l'arrivée du nouveau venu en prononçant son prénom dans une exclamation, tu frises la crise cardiaque, les battements de ton cœur oscillant entre « attends mais, c'est pas possible » et « oh putain, c'est juste énorme ».

— Miss, je vous présente votre référent, le directeur de Serpentard, te lance McGonagall.

Tu te retournes très mais alors très lentement tandis que la salive t'inonde la bouche et qu'un filet de bave se fraye un chemin au coin de tes lèvres. Trouvant ça gênant, tu l'essuies rapidement du revers de ta manche en espérant que les autres penseront que tu te nettoies de projections résiduelles de thé.

— Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair… gronde le professeur de Potions en croisant les bras.


	8. 8

**8 - **

Tu perds un nombre incalculable d'années à la seconde où tu poses le regard sur lui. Tu ne connais pas la date de ce jour de rentrée mais pour toi, c'est clairement le matin de noël. Comme tu finis par te rendre compte que tu dois ressembler à la fangirl de base, tu essaies de reprendre un minimum de contenance. Sauf que le placement de ton combo raclement de gorge + redressement sur ton siège + tête haute ne fait que mettre davantage en avant ton malaise, à en juger par les trois paires d'yeux ronds en train de te scruter.

— Mais alors… vous n'êtes pas mort ? lâches-tu en te le reprochant immédiatement.

— Pour autant que je sache, réplique sèchement Snape dans un haussement de sourcil. Miss… ?

Après quelques secondes passées à te souvenir de ce que tu ne devrais même pas avoir à chercher à te rappeler, tu bafouilles l'identité que tu t'étais inventée face au trio.


	9. 9

**9 - **

Fronçant les sourcils, McGonagall saisit aussitôt un document sur son bureau et y plonge le nez. Manifestement pour y vérifier une information. Puis elle lit à haute voix ta véritable identité avant de relever la tête en faisant part de sa confusion de t'avoir entendu en donner un autre. Te sentant un peu bête, tu te contentes de t'excuser pour ce que tu te risques à présenter comme une erreur plutôt qu'un mensonge, prétextant que ce qui t'arrive t'embrouille un peu les idées. C'est d'ailleurs l'occasion pour toi de réaliser que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai et que tu te sens même à l'aise, la présence de l'ensorcelant professeur de Potions mise à part.

— De toutes les personnes du monde réel, il a fallu que vous nous rameniez celle là… intervient Snape en reniflant de mépris. Je suis sur que Drago va être aussi ravi que je le suis, ricane-t-il tout de suite après.

Tu as pensé « ensorcelant » ? Tu rectifies par « odieux », piquée au vif comme tu l'es à l'instant.


	10. 10

**10 - **

Snobant le maitre des potions superbement, quoiqu'un peu à contrecœur, tu te tournes à nouveau vers ses deux collègues pour faire remarquer qu'au cas où ça leur aurait échappé et à ton plus grand regret, tu es moldue. Dumbledore t'adresse alors un regard bienveillant en t'enjoignant de prendre un bonbon au citron dans la coupelle posée sur le bureau. Puis il attend que tu t'exécutes avant de répondre à ton observation.

— Vous n'êtes plus dans le monde réel, vous êtes dans la fiction. Ici, vous êtes une sorcière, Miss.

Tu es tellement comblée de joie que tu as l'impression d'en déborder par les yeux. Mais comme tu estimes t'être déjà suffisamment donnée en spectacle jusque là, tu t'astreins à un minimum de retenue.

— Sauf que je n'aurai pas le niveau des autres… déplores-tu en t'en apercevant soudainement.

— Vous verrez que si, te dit McGonagall. Drago vous aidera. Et s'il n'y arrive pas, vous demanderez à Severus.


	11. 11

**11 -**

A ce moment là, tu décides officiellement que Drago n'arrivera pas à grand-chose avec toi. Ton estomac vient de se transformer en cage à papillons tellement tu ne touches plus terre. Sauf que la réalité se rappelle à toi : J.K Rowling n'exagérait visiblement pas quand elle présentait le professeur de potions comme salaud sur les bords. Tu réalises de plus en plus qu'il va falloir encaisser si tu ne veux pas éclater en sanglots à la première remarque cinglante. Enfin, à la deuxième, du coup. Tu esquisses un sourire déterminé alors que la petite ampoule reliée à ta fonction « conspiratrice » se met à clignoter dans ta tête, signe de son activation imminente.

— J'essaierai d'éviter de déranger monsieur Snape…

Tu n'en penses bien évidemment pas un mot, c'est ta sournoiserie qui parle : le gêne Serpentard que tu sens clairement pulser dans tes veines te souffle de jouer la partition de l'indépendante au lieu de la pot de colle.


	12. 12

**12 - **

Dumbledore demandant à Snape de te guider jusqu'à la tour Serpentard pour que tu puisses y prendre tes repères avant l'arrivée des élèves dans une petite heure, tu quittes le bureau à sa suite. Le glissement de tes épaules en arrière projette ta poitrine vers l'avant tandis que tu marches à côté de lui en t'efforçant de paraître plus imposante que tu ne l'es par rapport à lui. Les yeux rivés sur sa silhouette, tu le mates sans vergogne même si tu te considères en train de l'examiner savamment. Toujours est-il que tu multiplies les constats scientifiquement discutables. D'abord, il est quand même super grand, une tête de plus que toi, à l'aise. Ensuite, son nez n'est pas si proéminent que ça finalement. Enfin, et à moins qu'un petit malin vous suive sous une cape d'invisibilité avec un radiateur dans les bras, il dégage une sacrée chaleur malgré sa froideur apparente. Ou alors tu te chauffes toi-même à force de pensées pas très verticales.


	13. 13

**13 -**

Après t'avoir conduite à destination sans prononcer un mot en dehors du mot de passe en protégeant l'accès, Snape pivote sur lui-même dans un tourbillonnement de cape pour rebrousser chemin. Cependant, il interrompt l'amorce de son premier pas et se fige sur place, dos à toi qui te demande ce qu'il peut bien lui prendre.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez lu de moi au juste ? finit-il par lâcher, la tête légèrement tournée dans ta direction.

Tu voudrais lui dire que tu en sais suffisamment sur lui pour le voir comme le héros qu'il n'assume pas d'être, que tu trouves les blessures qui serpentent son corps et son âme touchantes et que tu lui ferais bien oublier le passé entre tes bras. Mais à la place de ça, tu improvises du moins inquiétant pour lui.

— Rien qui ne sera appris de ma bouche par d'autres, monsieur.

— Correspondante ou pas, si quelque chose se sait qui ne devrait pas, je vous trancherais la langue sans hésiter.


	14. 14

**14 -**

Là-dessus, il s'élance de son pas vif dans le couloir et tu en profites pour lui tirer ladite langue, les joues rosies par l'observation du verso de cette partie à la jonction entre le haut et le bas de son corps. Avant de faire volte-face pour te précipiter dans l'escalier de la tour dont tu montes les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à la salle commune Serpentard. Tu t'attendais à la décoration verte et argent que tu y trouves en effet. Par contre, tu n'avais pas prévu qu'un elfe de maison y apparaitrait tout à coup sous ton nez.

— Miss veut-elle que Lipzi lui indique sa chambre ?

— Oui, s'il-te-plait, balbuties-tu en te remettant de l'effet de surprise.

Il t'attrape par la main et marche devant toi en te trainant à sa suite jusqu'au dortoir des filles où il te désigne du doigt un lit à baldaquin sur lequel est posée une valise. Après t'avoir demandé de te préparer, il disparaît.


	15. 15

**15 - **

Tu ouvres la valise et t'enthousiasmes d'y trouver tout le nécessaire scolaire pour ta septième année. Les portes entrouvertes du placard devant toi attirant ton attention, tu vas les ouvrir un peu plus. Aucune bonne affaire un jour de solde n'a jamais fait pétiller tes yeux comme le fait cet uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard attendant sagement suspendu que tu t'en saisisses. Trépignant d'excitation, tu te jettes dessus pour l'enfiler sans cérémonie. Et voilà comment de moldue lectrice de fictions, tu passes à personnage desdites fiction. Après de longues minutes passées devant le miroir, d'abord pour nouer correctement ta cravate, ensuite pour t'observer sous toutes les coutures, tu prends le temps de feuilleter tes livres de cours, ta baguette à la main pour tester un sort qui se solde sans surprise par l'effondrement bruyante de ton armoire que tu redresses péniblement. Puis, fatiguée par cet effort, tu te laisses tomber en arrière sur ton lit en soupirant d'aise.


	16. 16

**16 - **

A ton retour dans la salle commune, Drago y est assis sur le canapé, bras en croix reposant le long du dossier, jambes étendues devant lui et pieds croisés sur la table basse. Sourire séducteur aux lèvres, il te dévisage en s'y passant la langue sur l'inférieure. Le regardant faire, tu penses que si cet abruti se met à avoir des vues sur toi, tu n'en as pas fini avec les ennuis. En même temps, c'est plutôt flatteur et après tout, le blond pourrait t'être utile.

— Salut, correspondante, te lance-t-il sur un ton charmeur.

Le saluant à ton tour, tu viens de poster devant lui pour lui faire goûter de ta détermination à lui tenir tête.

— Ne te fais surtout pas d'idées, tu n'as aucune chance avec moi, l'avertis-tu dans un ricanement moqueur.

Quelque chose d'impalpable s'agite en toi et tu comprends progressivement que ton nouveau gêne est en train de s'accorder avec les autres, influençant sur ton caractère de sorte à faire de toi une Serpentard digne de sa maison.


	17. 17

**17 - **

— Et à par ça, qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? ajoutes-tu, satisfaite de sa grimace vexée.

— Bah mon parrain m'a obligé à venir en avance pour t'accueillir, soupire-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il a beaucoup insisté pour que je garde un œil sur toi.

— J'ai peut-être tapé dans le sien, lui fais-tu malicieusement obsserver dans un déhanchement suggestif.

— Je dirais plutôt qu'il t'a dans le nez et vu la taille de l'engin, ce n'est pas peu dire, ricane-t-il aussitôt.

— On ne t'a jamais dit que la longueur du nez chez un homme était proportionnelle à celle de son pénis… ? rétorques-tu du tac-o-tac en louant intérieurement ton nouveau gène pour ce soudain sens de la réplique.

Une fois avoir dubitativement parcouru l'arrête de son petit nez du bout de l'index, Drago s'avance vers toi.

— Les autres vont arriver, je t'accompagne dans la grande salle ? suggère-t-il en te tendant élégamment le bras.


End file.
